Mutants Meet L
by rose51794
Summary: L goes to New York because he's been hearing something strange going on. He gets attacked by the turtles, ?, a snake, ?, and well he feels pain pretty much the whole time he's there.
1. L

Mutants Meet L

Summary: L goes to New York because he's been hearing something strange going on. So he goes there and he's attacked by the turtles (?), a snake (?), and well he feels pain pretty much the whole time he's there.

**I do not own TMNT or Death Note! I love both of these shows though!!!!! Oh and I might add Rose (L's cousin 1) to the story, but idk.**

New York City, Night Time

The night was eerily quite as the city slept. The only noise was the cars and vehicles driving.

The scene changed to roof tops. Four shadows were running the roof tops. "Yahoo!" One of the shadows said. "Quiet Mickey!" Another shadow said jumping onto the building that Mickey was on. The shadows were turtles, four giant mutated turtles. The turtles stopped on the same roof top.

"Hey Don did you hear about all those murders happening?" Mickey asked Don "yeah but I don't know anything about the case, the news says that L hasn't been making much process" Don replied. "Ya the murders have been happening mostly in Japan, why did you bring this subject up Mickey?" Leo asked "I don't know I just wanted to" Mickey said "OK well lets get back to Master Splinter" Leo said.

Japan, Tokyo Night

L the great detective was sitting in his crouch on a red chair. He pressed a button and said "Watari please come up here" "yes Ryuzaki-San" Watari came up "Watari we are going to New York City, make preparations for the trip" "yes Ryuzaki-San, but may I ask why we are going to New York City?" "There has been some strange sights going on" "I will book the flight right away."

New York, some place

A man shrouded in blackness was sitting and holding what he loved most dear, snakes. He collected all kinds, small, big, medium. Dangerous, innocent, all kinds. The man was holding a picture of a man with raven black hair, wearing a white long sleeved shirt and blue cargo pants. 'L you are going to die' the mysterious man thought. "Lord Hebi when is the target going to get here?" The snake that Hebi was holding said. Hebi could talk to snakes. "Soon my friend soon" Hebi said.

Morning time, New York

L's pov

I arrive in New York at 6:30 in the morning and get to the reserved hotel. For that day I work on case's.

Night Time, still L's pov

That night I decided to walk up to the roof. 'Strange things have been happening here in New York and I will figure out what it is' I think, out of the corner of my eye I see a shadow a couple of buildings away, hopping roof tops. 'Wait it's not 1 shadow, it's 4!' No I have not lost my mind, and yes I really do see 4 shadows moving across rooftops. The shadows are coming towards the roof I am on, I hide in the shadows.

"This is awesome!" 1 of the shadows say when they land on this roof. "Mickey be quiet you numb skull!" Another shadow said "oh Raphy is just jealous! Since I am the Battle Nexus Tournament winner!!" The shadow named Mickey said "Mickey Raph's right, you need to be quiet in case you wake someone up" One of the other two shadows said. 'Battle Nexus Tournament? I've never heard of that' I thought. One of the shadows was looking the roof over, he faced towards my direction and I literally stopped breathing.

"Guys I don't think were alone" the shadow said "what makes you think that Leo?" The last shadow asked "Because Donny I see another shadow other there" the shadow named Leo said pointing towards my direction. 'Crap' I thought as I decided to walk towards them "yes another person is here, now who are you?" I asked "shut your mouth!" Ralph said, he sounded mad but I did not show any emotion like always. Ralph ran towards me and tried to punch me, even though the roof had no light I could still somewhat see. I dodged the blow, barely. I then kicked him in the chest and he went flying back.

"Why you.." "Ralph stop!" Leo said 'he must be the leader' I thought "no fearless leader! This punk needs to learn a lesson!" Ralph shouted and jumped up and ran towards me, but this time he grabbed something from his belt, something metal. I waited for him to come, when he was about to strike me, I dodged a little late and I felt pain in my upper arm, I grab my arm and bite my lip. "Ha can't dodge that can ya?" Ralph said, I could sense him smirking "Ralph why'd you do that?!" Mickey said, all of a sudden I feel a new pain.

The pain is coming from my back and I fall to my knees. "What the shell?!" Mickey yelled "it's the foot!" Leo said I heard Leo, Ralph, Mickey, and Don run away, then I hear metal striking. Suddenly I can't stand the pain and I fall on my face, my vision is blurry, then darkness comes.


	2. Girl

Chapter 2: Girl

Morning

'I have a head ache.' I think as I return to the world of conscious. I open my eyes to Watari's face close up. "Watari what are you doing so close... What happened?" I ask "Ryuzaki I found you injured on the roof with a wound on your upper right arm and a star in your back, what happened up there?" Watari asked, I remembered then! I gasped and sat up quickly, bad idea my back started hurting and I couldn't stop the grimace coming onto my face. "Lie back down Ryuzaki" Watari said pushing me back onto my left side.

"I remember... Four shadows... Their names are Don... Ralph... Mickey... And Leo... Ralph used some sorta weapon and I couldn't dodge... Then my back started hurting that I fell to my knees... I heard Leo say 'it's the foot!' Then I remember nothing else" I say slowly. Watari nodded and reached into my dresser and I saw a bottle of pills in the container. "Here Ryuzaki take two of these and your back will feel better" Watari said opening the bottle and taking two pills out "pain... Medicine?" I asked, my back was really killing me that I was talking slower. "Yes" Watari answered giving my the pills and heading to the bathroom and I heard the faucet run. He returned with a cup of water.

I forced the water and pills down my throat and soon I fell asleep.

Flashback

TMNT Lair

The guys had returned after the incident with the man and the Foot. They all went to bed when they got home.

End of Flashback

Leo was the first one up, after Splinter of course. He had tea with Master Splinter and started practice, thinking about what had happened last night.

When Don woke up he went to his lab and worked. Mickey woke up and made breakfast and when he was done called everyone out. Ralph was the first one in the kitchen and grabbed a plate. The others started pilling in and grabbed plates. When breakfast was cleaned up they started practice with Master Splinter. Afterwards Mickey and Ralph played video games, Leo and Don watched.

"I hope that guys ok" Mickey said "he's fine" Ralph said "how do you know?" Leo asked, slightly annoyed with Ralph "because I didn't hurt him too badly" Ralph replied, then giving up and going to his punching bag.

Hebi's place

Hebi and his snake are again talking. "Lord Hebi when are we going after L?" The snake asked "soon Kiken na(1) soon."

L's pov

When I woke up again I looked at the clock and noticed it was 1:00 pm. 'I slept more then I need to for the week' I thought, I tried to sit up and my back still hurts. 'The medicine must have worn off' I realized. I ignored the pain, to the best of my ability and walked over to my computer. I tried to sit in my crouch but my back was protesting. Just then Watari comes in, seeing my face contorted in pain. "Ryuzaki what are you doing up?! Did the medicine wear off?" Watari asked, I nodded "well come on you should still be in bed" Watari scolded, helping me back to my bed and on to my left side. "I need to work" I said and Watari nodded and went to go grab my laptop and bring it over.

After he gave me my laptop he grabbed the pain medicine bottle and looked at the label "well I can't give you anymore medicine for another hour and a half, so try not to move much" Watari said, I nodded "are you hungry?" He asked, I shook my head no, so Watari nodded and left. I worked on my case's until Watari came in an hour and a half later to give me medicine. This time I didn't fall asleep and I continued to work.

I worked until night time when I became oddly sleepy, I figured it was because of the medicine, so I shut my laptop down and crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

TMNT place

All day was boring for the guys. Master Splinter found out about what had happened and grounded the teenagers. They stayed in their rooms until dinner time and ate and went to bed. Though none of them slept because it was early, they all stayed up late and eventually fell asleep.

Morning, TMNT place

"My sons have you thought about what has happened and what you could have done to prevent it?" Master Splinter asked the four teenagers at meditation. "Yes Master Splinter" they all replied at once "good you may all do what you wish today" "thank you" they all said simultaneous again.

Mickey spent the entire morning playing video games, Don in his lab, Leo practicing, and Ralph was punching his punching bag.

Strangers pov, Train station

The train finally came to a stop and a girl stepped out. She's about 15 years of age, she had newly dyed red hair. 'I hope the guys like my hair, they should realize that I dyed my dark brown hair to red' the girl thinks. She walks until she gets to a man hole. She opens it up and travels down until she gets to a certain place, a door that had a pad lock on. She pressed the right keys and the door opened. She walked in and said "hey guys!" A guy came by "hey look who it is! Did you die your hair?" "Hey Don and yes I did, do you like it?" The girl asked "ya I do" Don said. Mickey came out then "Wow cool hair do!" Mickey asked "thanks" the girl said.

Leo and Ralph came out then "what did you do to your hair?" Ralph asked, the girl frowned "I dyed it, don't you like it?" The girl asked "I guess" Leo said "no it looks horrible" Ralph said, the girl gasped "you bauka(2)!!!" The girl screamed and stomped to the couch.

**I hoped you like this chapter!!!!!!! ^_^**

1: Kiken na means dangerous

2: Bauka means idiot


	3. Snake

Chapter 3: Snake

L's pov

I woke up and my back felt a bit better. I sat up and I only felt a bit of pain, Watari walked in "oh Ryuzaki, how are you feeling?" Watari asked "a bit better, my back doesn't hurt as much" I said "that's good, the wound wasn't very deep anyway" Watari said, I nodded. I tried standing up and still I had little pain "that's good, now sit back down so I can change your bandages" Watari said, I nodded.

After Watari was done changing the bandages I stood up and went to my computer and started to look up information on what's been happening. 'Hm strange being sights, ninja like people.... I'll have to investigate' I think, I stand up and walk over to my closet. My closet usually holds my usual clothes, but in the back I have trench coats, different pants and different shirts for going out in public in disguise.

I pull out a trench coat, shirt, and pants. I look at the time and it's only 9:00am. I wait out the day eating my favorite food.

Night Time

The day went by slowly and I got ready, I reluctantly put socks and shoes on. I walked near the door, Watari was by there "Ryuzaki are you sure you want to go out, it could be dangerous" Watari said "I know, but I need to figure out what's been happening" I answered, I open the door and walk out.

The night air is refreshing, I do not take a taxi, even though I should. I walk to the person's named Oroku Saki's building. The building is big and I can see it from a distance, I walk up to the building when I notice head lights coming towards me and the building from behind. I see a nearby alley and hide there, the vehicle pulls up to the building and about six men, dressed in black, almost like a ninja, get out and open the van up.

The men start pulling boxes out, several boxes. 'Must be illegal' I think 'I should get out of here' as I think that I turn around and walk away. I walk down that alley, take a right, go down that road, take a left, and go into another alley before I stop.

Hebi's pov

Kiken na and I walk out of my head quarters and start looking for L, who just happened to be outside now. 'You made it way to easy L' "Kiken na smell L out with your tongue" I said "yes Lord Hebi" Kiken na said. "I smell him Lord Hebi, he is two miles to the North of us" Kiken na said "good, now we are so much closer to killing L!" I said, we walk the two miles and I don't see L. "Where is he Kiken na?" I asked impatiently "he is in that alley over there" Kiken said while moving his body from my right shoulder to my left, his head was pointing towards an alley.

I smile "good" I say as I walk up to the alley, I hear deep breathing 'he must have been running... Good it will be easier to kill him' Kiken na slithers off of me and slithers into the alley, I walk up carefully so I don't make a sound. I watch as Kiken na slithers towards a man in a trench coat 'L must have used a disguise.'

*Kiken na has fast acting poison, but it kills the person slowly. If someone is bitten by Kiken na's kind, their movement will slow down and their muscles will not be able to hold up the weight. Anyway as I was typing...* Kiken na got closer to L, L never noticed the snake. When Kiken na was close enough, he opened his mouth and through his body towards L and sank his fangs into L's flesh through his pant leg.

"Ah!" L says, then his body falls to the ground, I smile and walk up to him and turn him onto his back and sit on his legs "Oh poor L, a little over tired are we?" I ask, L looks at me in shock "how.... Do.... You.... Know.... Me?" L asks in shaky breaths 'must be the poison,' my smile got bigger. "Oh I know all about you, your L the greatest detective alive.... Or was wahahahaha!" I say as I turn him onto his back and lift the back of his shirt and trench coat.

"You should never have left Watari you fool, then I could of killed him then!" I say "you... Bastard" L says, I take out a knife and put the tip to his bandages on his back. "I want to see the work that the Foot did to you back!" I whined as I used the knife to cut the bandages, also leaving a trail of blood. "Ah" L says as the pain bothers him. I look and see a gash, not a very big one. "That's nice but I think it should be bigger!"

I say as I start to put the knife on the gash and start making the wound bigger. The pain was apparently horrible because he started screaming. I grab one of the bandages on the floor and stuff them in his mouth. I continue what I was doing, that is until Kiken na bothers me "Lord..." Kiken na doesn't finish "what Kiken na, don't you see I'm busy!" I yell at the snake, but I don't get a response. I turn around, after sticking the knife in L's back, just enough to keep the blade still.

When I turn around I see four giant things, I noticed Kiken na out cold on the floor by one of those things. "What are you?" I ask "were turtles and were going to stop you!" One of the so called turtles said, the turtle thing that's in the front of the other turtles come towards me. "Why did you hurt this man?" The turtle asks, I smile and say "because he needs to die" I say, I get a punch to the face for that, fall back and I almost fall on L, but the turtle that punched me grabs me and drag me away from L .


	4. Savior

Chapter 4: Savior

Don's pov

After we are ungrounded, and it's night time we decide to go roof jumping. We weren't talking at all, it was stealthy version roof jumping. When we were a couple of miles from Shredders hideout I heard a noise "hey guys, I hear something" I say as I listen harder. 'Is that talking? It sounds like trouble.' "Ya I hear it too" Mickey says, we look from over the roof top down to the floor and see a man on the ground, on his stomach, with someone sitting on his legs. The man sitting on the other man's legs has a knife out and just stuffed what looked like bandages in the mans mouth. We jump down quietly and see a snake.

The snake was just staying where it was, watching the 'performance.' Ralph walks up to the snake and the snake sees Ralph and says "Lord..." The snake never finished and the man said "what Kiken na, don't you see I'm busy!" He yell at the snake, but when he doesn't get a response. He turns around, after sticking the knife in man's back back.

When he turns around he sees us. "What are you?" He ask "were turtles and were going to stop you!" Mickey said, Leo advanced. "Why did you hurt this man?" He asks, the man smiles and says "because he needs to die" he gets a punch and almost fell on the knife if Leo hadn't grabbed him and dragged him away, then he knock him out cold.

I made my way towards the man with the knife in his back. I got close enough where he couldn't tell what I looked like, the man's head was in my direction and his eyes look disoriented. I felt for his pulse and it was sturdy. I pulled the bandages out and I instantly heard ragged breathing. "What is your name?" I ask "Ryuzaki" the man says quietly, I look at his face closely and gasp. "Leo this man is from the roof!" I say, Leo looks over confused "really? How is he?"

I turn back around and say "he has a good pulse but we need to stop the bleeding" "why's that bro?" Mickey asks "because if he looses too much blood we'll have to take him to the hospital" I say "why should we bother with him? He's got an attitude problem" Ralph said "and you don't?" Leo asked, I don't pay much attention to them and say "I'm going to take the knife out, it's going to hurt" I warn and Ryuzaki nods his head just enough for me to notice.

I grab the knife and slowly edge it out, Ryuzaki moans and passes out. 'Properly from pain or blood loss... I hope it's from pain' In think as I grab the bandages that were in his mouth and wrap up his wound.

The nearest pot hole is half a mile and we have to be very careful. "Come on guys, I'm going to need help with bringing him back home" "you want to bring him back home?! Are you nuts?" Ralph asks "yes he needs medical help!" I argue "Ralph Don's right" Leo says and he helps me with Ryuzaki. We travel carefully and when we get to the pot hole Mickey opened it for us. I went down first and Leo helped me. When we were safely down I carried Ryuzaki, he wasn't very heavy even though he was wearing baggy clothes.

We get to our home and Leo opens the door. Master Splinter is on the couch and looks over "welcome..." He never finished because he saw Ryuzaki "Donatello who is that?" Master Splinter "this is Ryuzaki, someone was killing him by putting a knife in his back" I explained "he needs help sensei" I say and Master Splinter nods his head. I grin and walk to my lap and set him on an empty table, Leo followed me "are you going to need help?" He asks, I shake my head. Leo nods and leaves, I turn towards Ryuzaki and unbandage him and get started.

Leo's pov

After Don said no for me helping him I went to talk to Master Splinter. He was in his room, I knocked and he said 'enter' so I did and sat in front of him. "My son how did you come across this man?" Splinter asks "Don heard some noise and we looked over the roof and saw them there" I answered. "Do you trust this man?" Splinter asks "I don't know, last time he didn't scream when he saw us... He was the one from the roof where Ralph hurt the mans arm" I explained quickly. "You may go my son" Splinter said, I nodded and stood up and bowed.

Next Day

The day went by slowly for the turtles. Ryuzaki slept all day.....

Night Time.... L's pov

'My back hurts so much!' I complain.... I realize I was on my stomach and my head is facing left. I open my eyes and I see a couch, well apart of a couch. I feel another presence by me and I don't think it is Watari. I slowly turn my head. "He's awake!" Someone screamed, I hear about 4 more pairs of feet. A light is shined in my eyes and when they clear up I see a giant turtle near my face. My eyes widen even more than normal, I could tell my face had a look of terror. "What are you?" I ask comely "were turtles!" The turtle in the orange mask said, I then remembered what had happened and my back started hurting again.

"Don't try to move" The purple mask turtle said "how long have I been out cold?" I ask "about a day" the blue masked turtle said 'wait these voices... I remember them!' "Are you the ones that attacked me on the roof of a hotel?" I ask and the turtles look surprised "ya that was us, but Ralph was the one who attacked you... Oh I'm Michelangelo or Mickey" Michelangelo said "I'm Donatello or Don or Donny" Donatello said "I'm Leonardo and this is Raphael" Leonardo said pointing to Raphael.

I notice another presence and look over my shoulder and see a giant rat "hello" I said "hello Mr. Ryuzaki, my name is Splinter" the rat named Splinter said "Hey why are you guys over by the couch?" A voice said, I heard feet coming towards me. Then I heard a gasp "Ryuzaki-kun?! What are you doing here?" I turn my head the other way and see someone very familiar.

"What are you doing here....?"

**Cliff hanger... sorry I had an urge to do that.**


	5. What are You Doing Here?

Chapter 5: What are you doing here?

Continued from Ryuzaki's pov

.... Rose?" I ask "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" Rose demanded "Rose how do you know Ryuzaki?" Leo asked, Rose did not take her eyes off of me "Ryuzaki is my cousin, I found out soon after my parents and little brothers death" Rose replies. Gasps were coming from all around the room "now tell me what happened Ryuzaki!" Rose demanded again "a man stabbed me in the back after a shuriken was thrown into my back" I reply, Rose's face turns from angry to shocked in what looked like a record time.

"Oh my gosh, how is your back feeling?" She asks as she comes to my side and I turn my head to the right, which is where she is. "My back really hurts" I said "good you told the truth.. I think I may have some pain medicine in my bag.. but I have no idea... Hold on" Rose said as she left somewhere. I heard rushing foot steps the next minute "I do have some Ryuzaki-kun!" Rose said happily, I sat up really slowly and I noticed Rose had a cup of water and a pill.

"Here" she said handing me the water and pills. I swallowed the pill and took a sip of water, I then sat back "so Rose how did you meet Ryuzaki?" Mickey asked Rose looked at me and I nodded my head, she smiled and started the story. "Well Ryuzaki-kun's friend contacted me after the tragic accident that left me homeless..." Rose looked sad then "I ended up agreeing to let my unknown cousin take care of me." Rose then smiled again "I found out I had to travel to Japan so I was lucky since I already knew Japanese, anyway once I got to Japan I spotted Ryuzaki... Oh I forgot to mention my aunt Nin gave me a picture of Ryuzaki as a kid."

"I go up to him and say his name... Which I am never going to tell you... Anyway he ends up locking me up in a cell, but it's because no one is supposed 2 know his name except for extremely trusted family. When I get out.. Well you guys know the rest" Rose said. Rose looked at me "why are you here? You never answered me before" Rose said, annoyance in her voice "there has been strange things happening here, so Watari and I came here" I said "it's properly from Touch and Go" Mickey said "Touch and Go? Who are they?" Rose asked "oh I forgot you weren't here for that adventure" Mickey said adventure with sarcasm.

"Touch and Go are humans that can charge up and then move fast, they came after Splinter and me... Only because we had to check out the sewers" "and the sewers were down? I remember reading that in the papers" Rose said. "Ya and I came up with a great idea! We made our selfs look like we got hit by a train, but stopped them later on" Mickey said excited, Rose laughed "cool!"

'I haven't heard Rose laugh yet... So that's what her laugh sounds like' I thought "well we should let Ryuzaki sleep... If you want Ryuzaki you can use my room" Rose suggested, I shrugged "I don't usual sleep Rose, you should know this" I said and I noticed Rose had a look that freaked me out a bit. It was a look of totally being mad at someone. "I know that.... But you are going to use my room until you recover, now go" Rose said pointing towards her room.

"I do not feel tired Rose" I said "I don't care, go!" Rose ordered "you can't.." "Go!" Rose ordered more forcefully, I decided to give up and Donatello showed me the way. When I entered the room he said "hey don't worry about Rose, she's like that... Rose has told us a bit about you, nothing that can figure out your identity, just that your nice in your own way, well night" Don said closing the door and leaving. I sat on the bed and just thought about what had happened these last couple of days.


	6. The Next Day

Chapter 6: The Next Day

L's pov

During the night I did fall asleep for a few hours. It was about 5-6 in the morning when I awoke, my back still hurt but it was a bit better. I climbed out of bed and went up to the door. I decided to go out there so I opened the door and walked out. It was quiet except for the sounds of someone practicing and snores from some other room. I walk closer to the person practicing and found Leonardo, he looked at me and smiled. "Good morning how are you feeling?" Leo asked, I shrugged and winced... I should really stop shrugging with a back injury. "Why are you bent over like that? Doesn't that hurt your back?"

"No it doesn't hurt my back" I answered, I heard mumbling coming from the living room. I walk towards the living room and find Rose fast asleep, she's talking in her sleep. "Monkey" she says, I tilt my head to the side and ask "what?" "There's a monkey in the room... By Corinne's hobo" Rose mumbles, I hear Leo come over "what she say this time?" He asks "she was saying how there's a monkey in the room by some person named Corinne's hobo" I reply. "Well that's not the weirdest thing she has said" Leo answered "you guys really shouldn't be watching me sleep" Rose murmured, opening her eyes.

"Sorry Rose, you talked in your sleep again" Leo said naturally like this had happened before. "Oh really? What I say this time?" Yep this had happened multiple of times. "You said there was a monkey in the room... By Corinne's hobo" I replied.... Rose looked confused, then she started laughing. "Must be from my asl story Corinne and I made" Rose replied after she was done laughing. "Who is Corinne?" I ask "she's one of my few friends I have" Rose replied standing and walking towards the bathroom.

"Rose how many times have you talked in your sleep?" I ask when she comes back towards the living room. "5-6 times, usually it's about random things like an adventure I already had or now about school from 9th grade" Rose answered sitting down on the couch. "Ryuzaki do you know the man that attacked you? Or what he looks like?" Rose asks "I don't know the man, but I did see him, he's tall, I could barely see his face but I did notice he had brown or black or some dark hair color... When he spoke he sounded to be in his 30's, he was covered in shadows" I answered as I sat beside Rose.

"That's ok... hold still" Rose said as she touched my shoulder, I froze in place. When Rose took her hand back I asked "why did you do that?" "I was getting... Well I'll call it a sense... In a way if I feel the same presence near me or in yards of me, I'll know it" Rose explained. I nodded and heard Mickey yell "hey I'm making breakfast!" Rose groaned then "what?" I asked her "Mickey cooks only scramble eggs" Rose said standing up and stretching "the guys don't have candy or sweets.. You think you can deal with toast? I can put peanut butter on it" Rose said "yes, thank you" I said, Rose nodded and left towards the kitchen.

Rose's pov

I head in to the kitchen and Mickey sees me getting bread and peanut butter out. "Hey what are you doing! I'm cooking"Mickey said annoyed "Ryuzaki only eats sweets, so he can force down toast with peanut butter" I explained "why?" Mickey asks "because sugar keeps him going, also black coffee" I explained "wait he only eats sugar, but he doesn't gain wait?" Mickey asked confused "yes Ryuzaki said if you use your brain you can work off the muscle or something" I explained.

"That's weird" Mickey said, I shrugged "hey that's how family is, I always want to make card decks go in order, and by a certain order" I said "I spent an hour working on 3 decks" I continued. "Wow" Mickey said getting back to working, by then the toast came up and I spread the peanut butter and brought it out on a plate to Ryuzaki. "Here" I said giving him the plate "thanks" Ryuzaki said disappointed "hey cheer up soon you will be back with Watari and eating your sugar like always" I said, trying to cheer him up, Ryuzaki looks up and gives me a small smile "yes, thank you."

Later during the day

I made Ryuzaki stay on the couch even though he didn't want to. I went up to go get the pizza Mickey had ordered, again. Each day was the same when I'm with them, I don't mind it much... Well if I was busy and Mickey wanted a comic book or something and I was in the middle of something I always get mad, but I go anyways. I left the lair and walked to the right man hole (forget what i said in chapter.. I think 4, i had said pot hole but I realized my mistake.)

I climb the latter that leads into an alley, I walked to the front of the building and entered the place. I had to wait 5 minutes, I paid them and grabbed the pizza and when I left the pizza place I felt something weird. 'Huh? Whats that feeling? I know I've felt it before' I thought, but I couldn't place it. I shrugged my shoulders and continued on my way, I got all the way to the door when I remembered! 'OMG! That feeling was that guy that attacked Ryuzaki!' I yelled at myself 'ok I gotta be calm so I don't freak Ryuzaki out' I thought as I calmed down, I went in and Mickey grabbed for the pizza and I gave it to him.

"Thank you!" Mickey screamed from the kitchen, he already had half a mouth full of a slice of pizza. I looked at Ryuzaki and walked over to him "do you want some pizza?" I asked, he shook his head "what would you like?" I asked "is there any sugar here?" Ryuzaki asked "not much, the guys don't really use it" I answered, then I continued "oh I have some chocolate bars that I bought for you" I said giving him the chocolate. Ryuzaki grabbed them and opened the first one and started eating it. "Take it easy, you don't have many left and I am not just going out to buy you candy" I said, Ryuzaki nodded and I left to eat some pizza, after taking the toppings off.

The day went by normal for the guys, all goofing around. Ryuzaki stayed on the couch and watched Mickey playing video games. I went with Donny to help him if I could. Ralph punched his punching bag, Leo was also watching Mickey play, and Master Splinter was in his room for the rest of the day.


	7. Author's Note

Chapter 7: Author's Note

**Need help on what should happen! Sorry I had that much straight from my memory. I can't think of anything else.... It takes some time, but well people hate it when it takes forever for an update.... Well I do anyway.**

**If you have any ideas please tell me through review! That be very much appreciated ^_^**


	8. Even More Pain, Great!

**I want to thank Black Cat Angel for helping me with the story, the comment was very helpful ^_^**

Chapter 8: Even More Pain, Great!

Hebi's pov

After that stupid turtle knocked me out I woke with a splinting head ache! 'Stupid turtle thing' I thought as I stood up and went over to Kiken na, who was still unconscious. I picked him up and walked away from what would had been L's death place. I looked back where L had been and noticed blood 'L's delicious blood' I thought while I smirked. I walked back to my hideout and went to sleep.

L's pov

The day went by a bit faster with my chocolate bars. I watched Mickey play his video games all day until he left with his brothers to train with Splinter. I watched them train, it was different all right. "Hey Ryuzaki" Rose said sitting down next to me "hello Rose, why aren't you practicing with them?" I asked and Rose shrugged "I don't need to practice with them, I have enough training with Gai-sensei and I also have my power" Rose replied. I nodded and Rose continued to watch the guys practice.

Practice only lasted an hour more and as soon as Splinter said training was done I felt extremely tired. "Ryuzaki you look really tired" Donatello said, I nodded gently. 'Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden?' I think as I feel someone carrying me, my eye lids are falling, the last thing I remember is being placed on my bed.

Rose's pov

'It's strange, Ryuzaki doesn't normally fall asleep easily' I thought after I tucked Ryuzaki in. I walk out of the room and down to the living room. "How is he?" Mickey asked "sound asleep, he was asleep before I got to the door" I replied. "Wow how much sleep did he get last night?" Mickey asked while smiling "properly not much, he only sleeps a couple times each week" I replied. "Whoa no wonder he fell asleep so quickly" Mickey said.

I ignored Mickey and sat on the couch, thinking. 'Ryuzaki wouldn't just fall asleep like that... I didn't give him any medicine that made him fall asleep... Something must be happening soon' I thought. I continued thinking until I looked at my cell and noticed it was midnight 'wow I seriously wanna sleep now' I thought as I laid down and went to sleep.

The Next Morning

I awoke to the guys training with Master Splinter. I opened my eyes and watched the ceiling and listening to them train. When I felt more awake I sat up and then proceeded to stand up. Soon morning training was done and Mickey started breakfast, I noticed Ryuzaki was not around then. "Hey Don do you know where Ryuzaki is?" I asked, Don looked at me and said "no I haven't seen him since last night" Don replied "ok thanks."

I walk up to Leo and ask the same thing, Leo looked confused "no I haven't seen him today, it's weird" I nodded, agreeing with him and walked away. 'Maybe he's still asleep?' I wondered and walked up to my room that he was using. I knocked first "Ryuzaki are you awake?" I asked through the door, I didn't hear anything except a rustle and a groan. "Ryuzaki?" I asked and knocked again, again I only got a groan from inside the room.

I decided to open the door and when I did I saw a lump in the middle of the bed, covered by a blanket. "Hey Ryuzaki wake up" I said walking over to him, he just groaned again, but the groan somewhat sounded like a moan. "I put my hand on his shoulder and shook his shoulder a bit, big mistake. Ryuzaki moaned even louder and tried moving, which only resulted in him moaning again. The moan sounded like he was in pain.

"Ryuzaki?" I asked taking the blanket off of his head "ow! It hurts" Ryuzaki mumbled "what hurts?" I asked, I thought he was asleep. "My back... ow! Please help Rose!" Ryuzaki moaned, I stood confused "ok your not asleep" I mumbled quietly I then continued by saying "let me see your back then" "no I can't move or it will hurt" Ryuzaki wined "please Ryuzaki" I said, Ryuzaki opened his eyes and I noticed they were filled with pain.

Ryuzaki nodded weakly and started to move his arm but he winced and moved his arm back where it was. I started to get scared "Ryuzaki I'm going to cut the back of your shirt open ok?" I asked, Ryuzaki who had closed his eyes again nodded. I took a kunai knife out and carefully without disturbing his back cut his shirt. As soon as the shirt was cut and I saw the wound my eyes widened. "OMG! Ryuzaki your wounds infected!" I said as I stared at the yellow stuff coming from his back and through the bandages.


	9. The Horrible Wait

Chapter 9: The Horrible wait

**Recap: L's in pain from an infection**

Rose's pov

"DONNY!" I shouted and rushed to the door. Donny was almost at the door by then "what's wro..?" "Ryuzaki's has an infection!" I said interrupting him, Donny came running past me faster then when he came rushing to this room. I looked over and Donny was picking Ryuzaki up and Ryuzaki was hissing at the sudden pain of being moved. I held the door open for Donny and he went rushing out and down to his lab.

I started to follow when Donny said to me "Rose I'll handle this, I don't need your help" those words hurt a bit, but I understood that Donny knew what he was doing. I walked over to the couch and sat down, I put my face in my hands and I almost felt like crying, but I held the tears in. "Rose what's wrong with Ryuzaki?" I heard Leo ask "he got an infection" I said with out lifting my head 'gasp' I heard from Leo. Then I felt Leo put his hand on my shoulder and then pull me into a hug.

"Uh Leo and Rose sitting in a... ouch" Mickey started to sing when Ralph hit him "what's wrong?" Ralph asked, Leo answered for me "Ryuzaki has an infection from his back wound" "what? Will he be ok?" Mickey asked frantic "I don't know, but with Donny he might be" I answered. Leo stopped hugging me, but he kept one of his hands on my right shoulder, I then felt 2 other hands on my left shoulder. "Rose he will be alright" Mickey said, and for once he sounded serious.

"Arigato" I mumbled "What is going on?" Master Splinter asked "Ryuzaki got an infection from his injury" I answered looking up at Master Splinter. His eyes got wide "Rose I am sorry" I shrugged and replied "infections can always happen with wounds like Ryuzaki's."

An hour and a half went by and Donny still wasn't done. My worrying level was rising each minute. Finally I heard the lab door open and I look up and see Donny "Donny how is he?" I asked, I could tell my voice was laced with worry. Donnie looked at me and said "he's asleep now, and he will be ok... His back will still hurt after he wakes up, we'll need some medicine for that" "I can pick some up tomorrow morning" I said.

Donny nodded and said "thank you, We were lucky when you noticed the infection, any longer and he properly would not be here." My eyes widened and my mouth opened "what? He would have died?" I asked "Yes but he is better now" Don said turning around and walking back into his lab. I watched him grab Ryuzaki, who had no shirt on but he was wearing clean bandages. I opened the doors for Donny when he came to one.

When we came to my room I opened the door and after Donny came in carefully with his bundle, I rushed to the bed and pulled the covers off. Donny put Ryuzaki on the bed and I pulled the covers over his body. Don left then and I sat by the bed, watching his face for any pain. I stayed up all night, but thankfully Ryuzaki did not experience any pain.

3:00 pm, Hebi's lair, narrator's pov

Hebi walked back and forth in his room. He had gotten very little sleep since that night L was saved. 'That stupid L, he should be dead now!' Hebi thought furiously as he made himself pace faster. "Master you should sleep" Kiken na said "no we have to kill L before we do!" Hebi yelled at Kiken na... Then Hebi's face lightened up and he smiled evilly "that's the plan!" He said proudly, he then told Kiken na and the snake smiled "perfect plan master."

Turtles lair, L's pov

I opened my eyes and see the ceiling of Rose's room. "Good your awake" I heard Rose say, I look to my right and see her sitting in a chair. "How do you feel?" She asks, I try to move onto my right side but my back starts hurting. "Hey don't move yet! Bauka!" Rose scolded me "what happened?" I asked, Rose's face turned neutral again "your injury got infected and you were close to dying" Rose whispered loud enough so I could hear.

My eyes widened and I say "I'm sorry" it was a whisper "no I'm sorry, I knew something was going to happen but I didn't do anything! That makes me so horrible" Rose said, her voice sounded like she was going to cry, but she didn't. Neither Rose nor I spoke for awhile. I didn't even hear the turtles moving about "what time is it? And where are the guys?" I finally asked "It's 10:05pm, the guys are out patrolling" Rose replied. I nod and begin to get sleepy and Rose grabs up a book and starts reading. I fall asleep soon after she started.


	10. Watari?

Chapter 10: Watari?

TMNT Lair

Rose's pov

Ryuzaki continued to get better, he was able to sit up now with our hurting himself. "I see your doing better" I said as she came into the room, Ryuzaki nodded and tried standing, but only accomplished in hurting himself. "It's way too early for you to be moving" I scolded "sorry" Ryuzaki said sitting back on the bed. "Other then the obvious pain how are you feeling?" I asked, L started to shrug but stopped himself "fine" he answered.

I noticed he did not lie for once so she let it go. "Ryuzaki what would you like for breakfast?" I asked "nothing I'm fine without anything, I'm not really hungry at the moment" Ryuzaki said. 'Wow L not hungry is new' I thought. Someone knocked on the door "come in" Rose said, Donny came in "Morning Rose, Ryuzaki... How are you feeling Ryuzaki?" "Fine Donatello" Ryuzaki replied coldly 'what's wrong with him?' I wondered.

"I came in here to check out your injury" Donny said "go right ahead" Donny walked over to the bed and Rose moved so he could sit in the chair. He helped Ryuzaki take off his shirt, I notice Ryuzaki stiffen 'that's weird' I thought as I watched Donnie then help with the bandages. Ryuzaki did not move at all during the examination, he would only give one worded answers. "I think you'll be up and about in a few days Ryuzaki!" Donny said cheerfully 'properly to try to cheer Ryuzaki up' I thought as I watched Ryuzaki's reaction. He showed no emotions. "Ok thank you" is all Ryuzaki said, Donny looked at me and I noticed his eyes said he wanted to talk to me.

"Ryuzaki I'm going to be in the living room if you need me" I said Ryuzaki only nodded. I followed Donny out of the room and to the kitchen, where no one was "do you know why he's acting like that?" "No Donny I have no idea, when I go back in there I'll ask... Maybe it's finally hitting him about teenage mutant ninja turtles existing, my cousin reads more nonfiction stuff" I explained "still that wasn't even normal for a human" Donny said "Ryuzaki's not exactly normal, how can i say this? Ryuzaki uses percents to trust people, or for anything" I explained.

"Why?" Donny asks me, I look at him and I close my eyes. I open them a second later and said "that is how he is... He's pretty much been alone since I don't know... He told me he soon met his friend, or guardian named Watari. Ryuzaki cannot trust people easily, that's how he's been longer since I've known him" I explained. "How did he become like that?" Donny asked, I shrugged my shoulders and said "no idea, I better go back to see what's up with him" I said as I left.

I walked back up to the room and saw Ryuzaki sitting up in bed and staring straight at the wall across from the bed. "Was nothing good on TV?" Ryuzaki asked, I nodded and said "yep... Hey why were you acting so weird when Donny was checking your wound out?" I asked "when can I leave here?" Ryuzaki asked changing the subject, I noticed it and replied "properly a week, why do you want to know?"

"I don't like this place Rose" "why don't you like this place Ryuzaki? Is it because of the turtles and Master Splinter?" I asked, Ryuzaki nodded and said "yes I feel frightened when they come near me, they are not human" Ryuzaki said, he had put his knees to his chest and his arms tightly around his knees. I sighed "so your scared of the guys? What reasons do you have to be scared by them? Is it because their trained ninja's?" I asked all in one breath.

Ryuzaki nodded "it's properly from the poison, but the fear keeps rising with them near me" "poison? What poison" I asked "the night I was attacked was not just from a man, but also a snake... The man talked to the snake like he could talk to i..t..." Ryuzaki finished with his eyes closing and his head falling on his knees. "Ryuzaki?" I said as I approached his form, I felt for his pulse and noticed it slowing down!

'OMG!' I think as I quickly grab my kit... Which held antidotes. I quickly found out what the poison was and gave him the antidote, after I straitened him out. I turned him on his side after his pulse strengthen. I walked out of the room and to the living room. I turned the TV on and a couple of minutes later the lair has flashing red lights going on, signalling the silent alarm.

"What happened?" I asked "I'm looking where the person who hit the alarm... Found him" Donny said, I walked over to him and looked over his shoulders. Everyone came running out... Well Master Splinter walked out "what is going on Donatello?" Master Splinter asked, I looked back at the scream and saw someone I didn't think I would every see down here. "What is Watari doing down here?" I asked aloud.

**Sorry it took so long to upload! I had regents to study for, today was my first day off from school! So I have more time to continue my stories! Sorry for the wait again!**


	11. Explanation Please!

Chapter 11: Explanation Please!

Lair, Rose's pov

**Last time**

**"What is Watari doing down here?" I ask aloud**

**Back to story**

"Who's Watari?" Leo asks me "he's Ryuzaki's guardian" Donny explained for me "should we let the old guy see us?" Mickey asked "he's coming straight here, not taking any wrong turns... Wait he's properly looking for Ryuzaki!" I explained "how could he find Ryuzaki?" Ralph asks, I look back at the computer, at Watari. Watari was holding a little laptop 'wait a laptop? I know how he's coming here!' I quickly turn around and say "Watari must be tracking Ryuzaki's cell phone! Both Ryuzaki and Watari have tracers in the cells so the other can track them down! Gah how could I forget that important information!" I rambled on.

"So do we let the old man in or what?" Ralph asked again, I looked at Ralph and said "you guys may have to hide if we do let him in... Before you interrupt Ralph let me finish-" Rose said while Ralph opened, then closed his mouth "-Watari is old and seeing mutant turtles and a mutant rat may scare him into some kind of problem for his heart" I finished. "Rose we will hide, but explain to him about us as soon as possible" Master Splinter said, I nodded and the guys went to the shadows.

Not even 5 minutes later Watari is knocking on the door. I open it and he see's me "Rose what are you doing here? Where's Ryuzaki! Watari screamed the last question, I gave him a smile and said "don't worry he's fine, he was attacked but my friend treated his injury" I explained "your friend? But it looks as if no one lives here" Watari said. "Yes I know, but people do live here... Even if there not people" I mumbled "what? Please explain Rose" Watari asked.

"Ok but sit on the couch... This is big and you would properly pass out" I said as I walked over to the couch. Watari followed me and sat down next to me "ok I know this sounds fiction but I have 5 mutant friends, 4 of them are turtles, the other, there father is a rat" I started. Watari's face showed disbelieve "it's true Watari, but they are nice. Donatello took care of Ryuzaki's wounds" I said "wait Ryuzaki was hurt?" Watari asked, fear practically poured out of his mouth "yes but my friend, my mutant turtle friend Donatello helped him" I explained.

"Where are your friends?" Watari asked after a few minutes of silence "hiding, their ninja's" I said "hey guys I think you can come out now" I said towards the shadows that was closet to me. One by one the guys came out. First Leo, then Donny, then Ralph, then Mickey, and finally Master Splinter. Watari's eyes were so wide he looked somewhat like Ryuzaki for a minute. "Watari I would like for you to meet Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and there father Master Splinter" I said pointing to each of then as I said their name.

"There really are mutants here..." Watari said cutting himself off at the end, I nodded "yes these are mutants, but they are also ninja" I said. "Where's Ryuzaki Rose?" Watari asked "in my room, I can show you the way" I said, Watari nodded. I stood up and walked towards my room, Watari followed... As well as my friends, but Watari gave no notice. I walked up to the door and said "this is my room" I opened the door and Watari literally went running in. The guys stood by the door watching the reunion "L how are you feeling?" Watari asked, I looked at the turtles faces and their faces all showed surprise... Well not Micky's.

Leo started for the kitchen and the others followed, Donny gave me a wave to follow. I did and when we were in the kitchen "Rose that man just said that Ryuzaki is L... Is that the truth?" Leo asks I nodded "yes Ryuzaki is L" "why didn't you tell us!" Ralph screamed/asked me "because no one's supposed to know what L looks like, he's never showed his face to anyone... Heck he even put me in a cage because I know his real name!" I explained mostly comely.

"Rose you lied to us!" Donny said "no I never lied... I just never told you that Ryuzaki was an allies for him, besides it's not my business to tell who Ryuzaki is really" I said. "Rose you still should have told us!" Ralph argued "what is going on here my sons?" Master Splinter asked coming into the kitchen "Ryuzaki is really L and Rose never told us!" Ralph said "who's L?" Mickey asked, I turned to him and said "L is the greatest detective in the world Mickey, you never heard of him because you don't watch the news" "Rose is Ryuzaki really L?" Master Splinter asked, I nodded and said "yes but I didn't tell you guys because it's my cousins secret, not mine."

"Would your cousin every tell us?" Master Splinter asked "no he wouldn't... He's not big on people, except Watari and I, helping him... It takes awhile for him to trust people" I explained. "Rose how long would it take for him to trust us?" Leo asked "oh properly more than 60 days in a cage... That actually happened in one of his cases... just recently to" I explained "that long?" Donny asked "oh yeah, but even more days after that properly... not sure... I got his trust after killing a shinigami" I explained "a god of death? Those things don't really exist!" Donny said "yes they do, there invisible and you can only see them by touching there notebook."

"That makes no sense at all Rose! That defiles science!" Donny said "well believe it or not what I say is true... Ryuzaki is lucky to be alive at this very moment, I'm lucky my parents deaths helped me find my cousin" I said I sighed and continued "Donny believe what you want but both Ryuzaki and I are lucky to have met each other... So he doesn't die... and so I don't either go crazy or kill myself after my parents death" I said while looking at the ground.

"Rose I think you did the right thing on not telling us who Ryuzaki is really" Master Splinter said "thank you, now I'm going up to see how Ryuzaki is" I said walking towards my room, ignoring the guys. I walk right into the room without knocking "Rose why didn't you knock? Ryuzaki could have been changing" Watari scolded "Watari why did you call Ryuzaki L when you went into the room? Now my friends know Ryuzaki is L and they just yelled at me for not saying that I knew that info!" I told Watari somewhat comely "what? Your friends know that Ryuzaki is L? What did you say?" "I agreed and said it was non of my business what Ryuzaki says and doesn't say" I said completely comely.

"Rose is it possibly for me to leave here faster?" Ryuzaki asked "maybe... Why?" I asked "I do not want to be near these mutants anymore" he said. I sighed and scratched my head "ok you can leave early... But I'm coming with you to help protect you" I said, Ryuzaki nodded and Watari helped him stand and I opened the door for them. Watari helped Ryuzaki over to the door when the guys came over "hey where are you going?" Leo asked "back to my hotel" Ryuzaki answered "why?" Mickey asked "I feel safer there then here" Ryuzaki answered.

"Rose are you going too?" Donny asked, I nodded and said "yes to protect Ryuzaki from that menace that attacked him" "you could do that here also!" Ralph argued "I'm just following Ryuzaki and Watari" I said back. "Good bye Rose, Ryuzaki, and Watari" Master Splinter said from the living room "good bye sensei" I said bowing. I opened the door for Watari and he and Ryuzaki walked out with me following behind them. We got to the hotel and Watari made Ryuzaki lay down for some rest... Ryuzaki was exhausted by the time we got to the hotel room.

**There chapter 11 done!... I know it was a bit confusing and I changed the plot a bit... I had a story that goes before this but I have not put it online yet... Sorry! Please review on how you liked these last 2 chapters please! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Boredom?

Hotel, Rose's pov

Ryuzaki has been asleep for a day and a half now. After the walk back here he was so tired, I practically had to carry Ryuzaki. Watari hardly leaves Ryuzaki's side; he only leaves when I am there. Just this morning Ryuzaki got a fever and a little infection from the cut on his arm. Watari has yet to ask me to watch Ryuzaki while he takes care of business. I walk into Ryuzaki's room and see Watari sitting on the chair, but his head was on his arms, which was on the bed.

'Watari must have fallen asleep' I think as I walk over to Ryuzaki, who was sweating and moaning things... but in a very low whisper. I grabbed the rag that was in a big bowl, which was on a night stand right next to his bed. I wiped Ryuzaki's brow and face, I also moved the blankets a bit to get some cool air underneath the blankets. I turned around and was about to go when I heard a voice "Rose" I turned back around and saw Ryuzaki awake!

"Ryuzaki how do you feel?" I asked "fine" he lied, I sighed "ok, do you remember what happened?" I asked, Ryuzaki looked at me and replied "I... Remember... Coming here... After leaving... Your friends... Then nothing" Ryuzaki was trying to sit up. "Hey don't try to sit up yet-" I said as I pushed him back down "-you're sick, your injury on your arm got infected this morning... Oh and you got a fever from the infection this morning, you've been asleep for a day and a half" I answered all of Ryuzaki's unvoiced questions. Ryuzaki nodded and closed his eyes, he soon fell asleep again.

I went back into the living/work room. I turned on the TV and positioned myself so I was upside down with my head almost touching the ground. Apart of my hair, which was in a ponytail, was somewhat touching the ground. Not a lot of good episodes were on, mostly rerun episodes. 'Why aren't there any good cartoon episodes on? SpongeBob, no... Wizards of Waverly Place, no... Code Lyoko, maybe... Yeah I'll watch that' so I watched reruns of Code Lyoko for an hour. Then I got bored, I hate being bored!

I walk into the kitchen and grab some breakfast, coco-puffs and chocolate milk. 'Yeah some yummy chocolate stuff for breakfast!' I ate my breakfast kinda quick and then got up and went to check up on Ryuzaki.

When I opened the door I saw Ryuzaki sitting up! He and Watari were talking, but at the sound of the door opening they stopped talking. I smiled and said "how are you feeling Ryuzaki?" "Fine, my arm is still hurting, but other than that I have no pain" Ryuzaki said. He was telling the truth so I didn't question anymore about it.

"That's good, are you hungry at all?" Ryuzaki shook his head and grabbed his laptop. I nodded and decided I would go for a walk. "Ryuzaki I'll be back in a little while, I'm going to go on a walk" Ryuzaki nodded. I spent most of the day outside walking.

It was about 10:00pm when I decided to go back. I saw the guys jumping roofs and ran ahead and got on a roof, waiting for them. Leo was the first to see me "Rose hey what are you doing here?" "I was taking a very long walk, trying to find guy that hurt my cousin."

Don nodded and asked "so Rose could we see Ryuzaki?" I thought about this and finally nodded. The guys were really happy and I laughed and we started jumping towards Ryuzaki's building. The roof was normal and we jumped onto it and walked down the stairs. Only to see a man standing over Ryuzaki and Watari out cold on the ground.


	13. Conclusion

Chapter 13: Conclusion

Flashback

Some guy was standing over Ryuzaki and Watari was out cold. Ryuzaki was trying to stop the guy; who had a knife in his hand; from stabbing him.

End Flashback

Leo ran over and kicked the guy off of Ryuzaki, but Ryuzaki was cut from the knife.

"Who are you and why are you trying to kill him?" I asked; remembering not to say that he was my cousin. The man smiled and answered "my name is Hebi and I am here to kill L, now go with your freak for friends and leave me to my work."

Hebi stood up and grabbed his knife, Rose saw red in her eyes and ran and grabbed Hebi's hand. "You touch him and I will kick you all the way to Timbuktu!" I yelled at him and quickly hit him in his hand to drop the knife and lifted my right leg and kicked him with the weights I was wearing.

Hebi yells out in pain and hits the wall; he passes out right on the spot. I run to Ryuzaki and see he's out cold. Don checks on Watari "he's ok, just out cold" I nod at Donny's explanation and saw that his injury on his arm reopened. I felt his forehead and he had a stronger fever.

Don helps me take care of Ryuzaki while Leo, Mikey, and Ralph took Watari to his room after I told them where it was. After Don rewrapped his injury and I put a cold wash cloth on his forehead we both sat back and relaxed. "Rose Gai-sensei really taught you speed that was amazing!" Don said congratulating me "thanks" I said and stared at Ryuzaki.

Couple days later

Ryuzaki finally woke up after two days from a raging fever. "What happened?" Ryuzaki asked me in a raspy voice. I got up and gave him the water I had prepared; I helped him swallow then answered his question.

"That Hebi guy attacked you and Watari and the guys and me came back just in time to stop him from stabbing you, you were fighting off him really well for a sick person." I explained and Ryuzaki gave a big cough and struggled to sit up.

"No don't" I said pushing him back down "your still sick with fever, not as bad but bad enough that I'm making you stay in bed." Ryuzaki looked at me "Rose you said the guys… Are those turtles here still?" I nodded and Ryuzaki groaned.

I gave a sincere smile and said "Ryuzaki, Leo had saved you from getting stabbed, you were cut but that would have happened anyway" Ryuzaki nodded and looked at his bandaged hands. "You should only need those bandages for a week at most."

Ryuzaki nodded and the door opened and Don entered. Don froze when he saw Ryuzaki awake and looking at him. I just smiled and went up to Don and pushed him a little to get closer to Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki, Donny here bandaged your arm and your hands."

Ryuzaki nodded and looked straight at Donny "thank you" he mumbled, Donny's face lightened up and he answered "you're welcome Ryuzaki" Ryuzaki nodded again and he heard his stomach growl. I started laughing and answered, while laughing "I'll go get you some strawberry cake Ryuzaki."

I quickly got Ryuzaki his cake and some tea with a whole bunch of sugar cubes on a tray; got a tray to set everything on. I got back to his room and saw him sitting up, Donny right next to his bed fluffing a pillow. I smile and set the tray on a nightstand, I give Ryuzaki his tea and grab the sugar cubes and held them out for him.

Ryuzaki instantly grabbed some and put it in the tea. He kept grabbing more sugar cubes and put them in his tea until it turned into mush. He started drinking it and was at ease. He then reached for his cake and started eating it his own strange way.

Ralph, Leo, and Mikey came into Ryuzaki's room and I was surprised when he smiled at them. "Hey Rose can you go get pizza?" Mikey asked me, I signed "fine, did you already order it?" Mikey nodded and he gave me some money and I went and got the pizza.

Watari was awake and back in Ryuzaki's room by the time I got here. "Hey why don't we just eat here in Ryuzaki's room?" Mikey offered, everyone agreed and Leo and I got plates for everyone except Ryuzaki. I picked off everything from my slices; except the cheese and got two slices.

Over the next three days Ryuzaki talked to the guys and even Master Splinter when he did come visit the guys. One day Leo went into Ryuzaki's room and I heard snippets of the conversation. "I don't think we can trust you with our secret" I heard Leo say.

I walked right into the room and shut the door. Both Ryuzaki and Leo turned towards me and stared at me. "Leo you can trust Ryuzaki with your secret, he's got a huge one too!" Leo just glared at me "Rose we haven't known Ryuzaki for long, how can we trust him if we can't trust him!"

I glared right back at him and said "Leo I know you want to protect your family, but how can you trust anyone if you do not give them a chance? How do you even trust me when you hardly know me?" Leo looked flabbergast "Rose I do trust you because of what you can do-" "then you should trust Ryuzaki."

Leo looked back at Ryuzaki and they both stared at each other. Leo finally asked "can I trust that you can keep our secret?" Ryuzaki nodded and I let out a breath I had been holding. Leo went up to Ryuzaki and gave him his hand and Ryuzaki shook hands with Leo.

**Finished**


End file.
